Sharingan Moon
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: A.U now, they say there are no such things as werewolves right? well itachi found out the opposite. he's been bitten and is now on the run from Akatsuki. his leader wants his new power. what will happen when he seeks out his little brother for help...
1. mission out the window

A.N/// yo yo waz up fellow readers!!! Sharingan youkai here with THE second best story in my head! This story is…can you guess it? Oh come on it's kinda obvious… hhmm, any one out there who knows me personally should no. I…like…itachi fics come on! I like werewolves, so I'm writing one about werewolves! I was musing with myself on what anime to base it with. I thought, Inuyasha…sesshy wolf, nuhh! D.N angel…krad with claws. "Eeeppp!" (Hides behind chair) no way! Naruto, (scratches chin), "yeah" but whom to be… naruto, nope to hard done by. Sasuke… to emo. Sakura, riiight… (Falls over laughing.) She couldn't even talk straight when she met sasuke's brother…wait, brother. Sharingan wolf, yeah. Now who would think that would fit. I would! Itachi the werewolf itachi the werewolf yay!!! (Starts swinging around on chair) ah-hem…mean while…

I don't own naruto; if I did itachi would be the main character not blond fuzz ball over there! (Hey?!) Shut it blondy! Any who… oh and remember I take a while to get to the point, so sue me! The more the better!

_Italics…_thinking

"Hello"…speaking.

**Waz up…**Kyuubi speaking.

**_Grrrr…_**inner wolf speaking.

Chapter one: A mission out the window…

Tonight was like any other night. If you didn't count the full moon, which was red by the way. Freaky. A tall figure in black was walking slowly through the forest undergrowth, admiring the beauty of the night. (Sound emo to you.) His black cloak flittering in the wind. A large hat placed securely atop his head with long white prayer bands concealing his upper face.

The figure walked gracefully through some low hanging branches until he found himself standing at the edge of a large wooden gate. The figure looked up, crimson eyes flashing in the moonlight. Eyes that you would expect in a demon or a movie, but quit real. He lifted an elegant hand and removed his hat. Revealing long raven strands hanging low over his well-shaped face. His pale lips curving into a small smile as he looked at the full moon adorning the night sky.

Something quit childish one of his friends had said before he left, something about the full moon._ "It's a full moon tonight itachi, watch out for werewolves, hahaha."_ Kisame, a man with a strange imagination had teased while creeping his blue hands through the air, imitating claws.

He shook his head at the joke. As far as itachi was concerned, werewolves didn't exist. Yet his leader once warned him about a type of demon, that would resemble a werewolf, but itachi dismissed the thought with a none believing sigh. He looked back down to his own two feet. Purple nail polish glittering in the light. How odd, why would one of the most feared organizations where _purple nail polish_? He once questioned Zetsu (sp?) about that, but didn't get a reply. So he continued to walk along the gate line, searching for a point of entry. While musing with himself he almost forgot his mission.

Flash back 

"_Your mission is a simple one itachi. Find and capture the child bearing the Kyuubi. But do not alert their ANBU. The last thing I need right now are ANBU knocking on our front door."_ (Sarcasime people!) _Said the leader. "Yes master." With that itachi kneeled and left for his mission._

_End Flash back_

He stopped when he found a small man-size hole in the wall. "This is to easy." He said to himself. He bent forward and crawled through the hole.

When he emerged at the other end he had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the bright lighting. "_This isn't good. They'll see me with this light, better go in descise." _He pulled off his cloak and folded it, bent down and placed it inside the hole, and placed his hat in as well. He pulled out his hair tie and let his raven bangs fall over his face. His ring was turned the other way so people wouldn't see the symbol. Now he just looked like your average raven-haired ninja. He even went as far to de-activate his sharingan. Now red was replaced by emerald. (He doesn't really have emerald eyes but black is just to boring.) He walked out from behind a building and walked towards his destination. Which was an abandoned where house. (Is that where naruto lives, I can't remember)

With naruto…

'**Go to sleep already kit. Your pointless blabbering it driving me insane!'** Cried Kyuubi inside naruto's head, who was currently working on homework. Which consists of "_what to do if you are attacked by a missing Nin_" (hahaha he's gonna need it!) and "_top ten most feared nins in all of konaha, and more" _ "well now that's weird." **What is?**_ "_The top three most powerful and feared Nins are…let's see… 3# Kakashi Atake (sp?) 2# the leader of Akatsuki and in first you've got…uchiha itachi!?" **'There must be a mistake in here, I could run circles around that little boy…if I had my own body that is!' **"I don't think so Kyuubi, itachi's pretty powerful, he even beat sensei, what makes you think you'd stand a…wait, with your body yeah, but mine, man that's suicide! And I don't think he would be pleased if he heard you calling him a little boy."

"_Oh how right you are uzamaki." _

"Huh? Who's there!?" naruto jumped to his feet as he heard that. There, sitting on HIS windowsill, was uchiha itachi! 'Gulp' was what naruto did. **'Well speak of the devil! Here he is!' **the Kyuubi inside naruto started laughing behind the bars of his prison.

About 1 hour earlier with itachi…

Itachi walked through the streets of leaf. He wore simple attire, jet-black jeans, his normal sandals, and a black fish net shirt with a simple black jacket to partly cover it. Black black and more black. Jeez. His hair was down so it gave him that added touch. He looked normal enough, well, enough to blend in any way. But one thing itachi did know was that if, gods forbid, he accidentally bumped into sasuke. Then he was really screwed! Or would he?

He walked past the fork in the road that led to two places. One: his gaol. And two: his old home, the uchiha compound. He stopped between both. Looked to one. Then to two. He walked towards his old home, just for a quick look to see if any thing new happened after the…er…slaughter.

The once lively streets of the uchiha compound, was now just a dull wreckage of it's former glory. He trudged onwards, seeing a light in the distance. When he got close enough he let a fowl smirk cross his lips. The light was coming from his old house, sasuke's room to be exact. He shielded his chakra and walked over to sasuke's window. He ducked his head so only he could see inside, and what he saw was a little different then what he…erm… expected.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor with a whole heap of kunai and shurikan spread out before him. One of which itachi recognised as the one he gave sasuke for his eighth birthday. (Lets just say eight ok because I can't remember how old sasuke was when it happened.) It wasn't just a normal shurikan either; it was a proper ANBU shurikan. Long sharp edges with the kanji for 'sasuke' on it. In itachi's handwriting of course, he used a kunai to carve it in. Though he didn't actually think he would keep it after what happened. Though, there it was, shiny and clean, almost bran new. Itachi couldn't help the ever so small smile cross his lips. _" He actually kept it, even if _I_ was the one who gave it to him." _ Itachi went to move back but stepped on a twig. He ducked as fast as he could out of view,but lost his balance and fell backwards. _"Dammit!"_

Inside sasuke heard a twig snap and picked up a shurikan, the one itachi gave him. He stood and walked to his window, opened it and stuck his head out. He looked around, nothing. Then he looked down. "What the, who the hell are you?" itachi's eyes widened. _"How can he not recognise his own brother…frankly I'm offended!" _itachi 'ah-hemed' to clear his throat, and change his voice a little. And said. "Sorry, I was looking for the uchiha compound. I saw your light and came to ask you if you new where it was, but I tripped."

Itachi thought he might play 'the dumb stranger' and go ahead with his little tableau.

Sasuke lifted a slim brow and said. "You found it…well what's left of it any ways." With that said he retreated back through the window and sat back down. Itachi was trying so hard not to walk in there and shake some sense into sasuke_, "I mean. HOW IN HELL CAN HE NOT SEE THAT IT'S ME!!! UCHIHA ITACHI!" _so instead he stood up from where he so unceremoniously fell on his ass and walked to the window. He looked in and around. Nothing new, just a few more weapons and clothes. And the a picture of his mother and father standing together with a little sasuke in there arms and a _younger_ itachi standing behind his mother,_ smiling. _

Itachi thought he would play with his brother a little more and decided to play 'the dumb stranger' again. " That your family?" he asked gesturing to the picture. Sasuke looked up for a minute and said. "Yeah." "Where are they?" itachi was having fun now. "They're dead." He said, a little bit of malice in the word _dead._ Itachi blinked. "How?" sasuke looked up again, this time facing the stranger. "They were murdered." "Who by?" "Is that any of your busyness?" snapped sasuke. "Hey I'm only curious, I mean, I grew up here." Sasuke picked up a kunai and threw it at a photo on the wall. It hit it dead in the head. (Hey…I'm a poet and don't even no it!) Itachi looked at the picture and paled slightly. It was him. _"Well, least he still loves me, NOT! Man this kid has issues, WITH ME!" _itachi though with amusement.

"To answer your question…my older brother did." Sasuke picked up another kunai and placed it into a leg holster. Along with a few more. "Why would you brother kill his own family?" "Because he's a sick bastard!" spat sasuke. Itachi blinked again. "Then why are you still alive?" sasuke stopped what he was doing. "I don't know. But sometimes I wish he had killed me." Itachi sighed. "But he didn't, so I'll hunt him down and kill him with my own hands, I'll make him suffer." Sasuke placed a few shurikan on his left and the rest of his kunai to his right.

Itachi let a long sigh escape his lips. "To kill someone for killing another…then dieing for killing them. Vengeance isn't always the answer." Sasuke dropped his kunai and span around to face him. "_Woops. Me and my big mouth!" _Thought itachi closing his eyes. "Where did you hear that!?" the question was demanding. "Why?" "Because that bastard said the _exact _same thing before he killed my clan." Itachi opened his now crimson eyes again. "Oh I wonder, you can be so dense sometimes sasuke. You didn't even recognise your own brother, haha how pathetic!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "ITACHI!" he dropped to the floor and grabbed a shurikan. The one itachi gave him. AGAIN! And ran for the window. Itachi smirked and jumped back. Sasuke jumped through the window and lunged at itachi. "You sneaky bastard!" spat sasuke. "Hahahaha you pathetic fool!" itachi retorted. Itachi spun around and kicked sasuke in the gut. Then grabbed his collar. He looked sasuke in the yes. "You will never beat me if you don't even no it's me sasuke." With that itachi activated his Mangekyou sharingan and put sasuke into a haunting slumber. Then he picked his body off of the ground and walked into the house. Dropped him onto the sofa and walked out. Glancing back at his little brother.

Present, with naruto and itachi…

" You!?" shouted naruto pointing a finger at itachi. "Me?" (Ok I'm going to give itachi SOME kind of sense of humour, I mean… he's a boring but hot stiff, no jokes, no laughing, but hey, he does now!) mocked itachi pointing at himself. "Yes you what the hell are you doing in my house!?" naruto was practically having a heart attack now. "Why else would an Akatsuki member be here? to get the Kyuubi of course!" itachi lunged at naruto who inturn ran out the door into the kitchen and grabbed a kunai off of the table.

He waited…waited…nothing happening. "Huh, where did he go?" naruto looked around the room. **"Be careful kit, his chakra is still here"** naruto nodded. Then out of nowhere a big black foot, that hit him in the face, sending him hurtling out the kitchen window and onto the pavement. (well, the chapter is called "a mission OUT THE WINDOW ha I just noticed that!) Itachi walked out of the front door while naruto shakily stood. Itachi smirked. Naruto looked him in the eyes. Big mistake! Naruto watched, as his world became grey and black. He found himself held crucifying style on a cross.

In hellish world…huh?

"_Where am I!?" he shouted. His voice echoed through out this hellish world. "You my dear uzamaki, are inside my head, I believe you've heard of the Mangekyou sharingan?" naruto's eyes widened as itachi played back his encounter with sasuke. "This is just to ea-AAHH!!!" Everything went black, then back to normal._

With naruto…

"Huh what the?" naruto sat up. He was lying on his back, in mud?. It was raining, and he was. In the forest!? "How the hell!?" **"Kit, where is uchiha itachi!?" **"I don't know." Naruto looked around wildly, but couldn't find anything. Then he heard a bone chilling sound. It was animalistic. It sounded like a…like a wolf! Though naruto didn't no what kind of wolf it was…the Kyuubi new exactly what it was.** "Kit…RRUUNN!!!"** "HUH?" **"JUST GOO!!! AND DON'T STOP!!!" **naruto nodded and ran.

He turned his head just I time to see a black blur run past him. He skidded to a stop and looked on.** "What are you doing, I said RUN!"** naruto ran. Then something wrapped around his waist and he was lifted off of the ground. "WHAT THE!?" He shouted in alarm. He turned his head to see crimson sharingan eyes looking ahead. "Ahh put me down!" itachi didn't seem to care so he asked. "What the hell are you doing!?" naruto looked into his eyes and his face paled. He saw something he never thought possible from what he heard from sasuke…he saw if not ever so present…fear…not pure fear, to be more precise he saw anger… and disbelieving.

He watched as itachi looked behind him. Nothing. He stopped his mad dash and dropped naruto onto the floor. "Oof! Hey!" itachi looked down at naruto. "Did you see that?" "See what?" itachi shook his head. "Forget it." Then…that howl…that soul chilling howl… naruto's heart skipped a beat. He looked up at itachi, who was holding his katana ready. Looking around the area. "please tell me that was just my imagination." Naruto paled even more if possible as he heard a deep, deep growl behind him.

Itachi heard it to. He held his katana higher. _"Kyuubi…any idea on what that was?"_ asked naruto in his head. **"Kit…you must listen to me…get away from here…" **"What?" **"It's coming…" **"What's coming dammit!" he said out loud. Itachi looked at naruto. **"A beast…a cursed beast, that only comes out on a full blood moon…a lycon." (**underworld terms…okidoki!naruto's eyes widened.

Itachi wasn't sure what kind of beast was out there. But he was ready, no monster, demon or man could stand up to him in battle. He gripped his katana tighter. Then…there was a slow rumble…footsteps…four feet…a growl that was far beyond any animals growl itachi had heard. He slowly turned around. Eyes wide…there infront of his eyes…was a wolf…and a fuck'n big one at that! It's slick silver fur glistening in the red moonlight. Long sharp fangs bore. And sharp talons digging into the ground. It stood around 6'2 on all fours. it was taller then itachi, well almost.

Naruto gulped heavily. Itachi took a step back. But then smirked, he stood his usual battle stance. (Which was lazy and relaxed!) And eyed the beast head on. When he was young, his father had said. _"never look into the eyes of a predator, for it will spell your doom. It is a challenge, to the death." _Itachi readied himself, as did the wolf. To the death…

The wolf lunged at itachi who inturn pulsed chakra to his legs and ran at it. Itachi swung his katana at the beast but missed by mere inches as it jumped. He span around as it charged him again jaws wide. Itachi took one step back. And to his dismay, tripped over a log. (Logs logs and more logs, in the abridged series sasuke always mistakes logs for people, now itachi keeps tripp'n over the bloody things!)

Naruto watched as itachi tripped and fell backwards. He wanted to do something but was frozen in place. He watched as the beast jumped at itachi and landed on top of him. Itachi lifted his katana up and saved himself from a mean bite to the throat as the wolf bit down hard on the metal, shattering it. The wolf reared back and tried again, this time scoring a deadly bite between itachi's shoulder and throat. "AHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID BEAST!" roared itachi as he threw his katana handle at the beast, hitting it in the head. It howled in pain and backed off.

Naruto couldn't move as the beast looked at him. **"Naruto if you don't move now I'll DO IT FOR YOU!!!" **roared the Kyuubi. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and finally ran. Leaving the uchiha with the beast.

Itachi watched naruto run. "Dammit." He swore. He turned around to the beast and saw that it was gone. "What in the thirds name?" he wondered. Itachi didn't care about the beast now, he turned in the direction of which naruto ran but quickly changed his mind as he heard the leaf village ANBU alarm go off. "SHIT!!!" he yelled as he held his shoulder. He turned around and ran/stumbled back towards the Akatsuki base. Leaving a very noticeable blood trail behind him.

Behind him a pair of feral yellow eyes watched as it's victim stumbled off. In it's head it thought…thought…it was no ordinary wolf if it thinks… _**"Only three more days until the next full moon. Till we meet again, little uchiha…"**_ then it vanished.

A.N /// well, what did you think. It took a long time to get there but it's still cool right! Well any who, I'll be working on this on for a while so don't worry about me taking sweet time. Now I no itachi acted WAY out of character and so did sasuke but hey! Kisame acted…kisame 'ish' and naruto defiantly acted like naruto. Don't know about Kyuubi though. Oh well. What will happen next you may wounder? Well keep reading and find out!

Tata sharingan youkai signing off!…


	2. wolf boy

A.N/// well now welcome back…I thank you for continuing to read sharingan moon. I new the thought of itachi being bitten by a werewolf would be cool, and different. So far this is the only story I've written or even READ that has itachi as a werewolf. But hey obviously it's good. Well I hope it is anyway. Sorry if any of the chapters take a while. I'm working on two stories at once. And I gave myself a deadline by June. Any who, this chapter should have a little humour, swearing and no doubt freaked out Akatsuki members, like kisame and deidera for one. Ha! Here you go…

I do not own naruto…if I did…well It's know use fantasizing now is there…

_Italics…_thinking.

"Hello"…speaking.

**Waz up…**Kyuubi speaking.

Italic+bold…inner wolf speaking…cool. 

_Last time…_

_Behind him a pair of feral yellow eyes watched as it's victim stumbled off. In it's head it thought…thought…it was no ordinary wolf if it thinks… **"Only three more days until the next full moon. Till we meet again, little uchiha…"** then it vanished. _

Chapter two: Wolf boy…

Kisame was polishing his prized katana when he smelt something. _Blood?_ He put his blade down and stood. He walked towards the smell, it smelt familiar, though something he hadn't smelt for a while. He walked to the mouth of the cave where the base resided, behind a waterfall. He jumped out to get a better smell, and the sight that met his eyes was something he never thought he'd see.

Itachi, was lying unconscious in a HUGE puddle of…HIS own blood! Kisame's eyes widened as he ran towards his comrade. He knelt down next to itachi and flipped him over. Yep it was itachi all right. Eyes closed and face covered I blood. He looked around for any clues, only a trail of blood coming from the direction of leaf. He looked back to itachi who was still bleeding. "dammit what the hell happened?" he asked the uchiha. Though he didn't get a response. He looked to where all the blood was coming from and found a huge gash…or bite mark running from his left shoulder to his neck!

Kisame gently picked itachi up and flipped him over his shoulder, trying not to damage him any more. (I would make him carry itachi bridle style, but that would seem wrong for both of them) he ran back to the mouth of the cave and jumped through the waterfall. "deidera! Get your ass down here with your medic kit!" called kisame running towards his other comrade known as deidera. (ok I don't know if any of the Akatsuki members are medic nin, so I'll just say deidera has some medical experience.) deidera pocked his head out from behind a large rock where he was playing poker with zetsu.

"huh, what fo- is that itachi!?" yelled the blond ninja in alarm. "just get the damm thing!" shouted kisame putting itachi down on the stone ground. About five seconds later deidera arrived with a medical kit. "what happened _yeah…_?" he asked the fish man as he lifted itachi's shredded fish net shirt, revealing the wound. His eyes widened. "what in hell could've done something like this, what ever it was tore through the skin and muscle!" deidera stated in shock.

Kisame looked at deidera with confusion in is eyes. "I don't know, I just found him unconscious in puddle of his own blood, so can you help him or not?" "yeah I can, but it'll take a while to heal, even for itachi _yeah.._." Deidera finished cleaning the wound and started bandaging it tightly, but not to tightly. "you better report this to the leader, he would want to no why itachi failed his mission _yeah…"_ kisame nodded and walked off. Leaving deidera to heal itachi. (ok, as far as I no, medic nins heal people with their chakra, so I'm going to do that for a bit, not to much because it wont help a WEREWOLF BITE!)

With kisame…

Kisame power walked through the corridors of the base. He rounded one last corner and found himself at a large door. (I don't know the actual setting so bare with me here ok.) he knocked twice. "enter!" he heard from the other side. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. he walked in front of his leaders desk 'thingy' and kneeled down bowing his head in respect. " why are you here kisame, it better be important." Said the leader flatly. "master, I have come to tell you that, uchiha itachi has been found and-" "itachi, he's back, good send for him." "that's not possible sir." "why not." Said the leader dangerously.

"He was found, about five minutes ago, unconscious and bleeding to death just outside the cave. It seems he was attacked, and over powered sir." "WHAT! Are you sure?" "yes sir, I was the one who found him. Our teams medic is tending to him as we speak, he should live." The leader had stood suddenly at his outburst, but slowly sat back down. "you said he _should _live, what is his condition?" "He has lost a lot of blood, and the wound, it was very strange." "go on." "what ever weapon was used to inflict it, cut through both skin and muscle." The leader nodded his head. "very well. Inform me when he wakes up. I want his report of the mission." "yes sir." With that kisame stood and left.

With itachi…

"**_wake up child…"_** itachi's eyes stirred. **_"did you not here me boy. AWAKEN!" _**itachi shot bolt upright, emerald eyes wide. Deidera who was snoozing on a rock next to him fell off with a yelp. Itachi's head shot towards the sound. He looked only to see deidera upside down leaned against the rock. Itachi took a shaky breath and gripped his wound. "dammit." He mumbled.

Deidera saw itachi wake up and fixed himself up. "yo itachi, you all right what happened _yeah…?"_ itachi looked at deidera with a stoic look. His emerald eyes flashing back to sharingan. Deidera didn't stop. "itachi, who did this to you?" itachi blinked slowly. He tried to stand but fell backwards. Deidera knelt down beside him. "you've lost a lot of blood itachi, you shouldn't try to move like that for a while." Itachi sighed, then looked at his shoulder. He put a hand on it and winced, yep. It wasn't a dream, he was attacked by a six-foot wolf…

Deidera noticed this. "well, what happened?" itachi looked at deidera with a blank expression. "I was attacked on my way back. I had the Kyuubi, then something attacked us." Deidera blinked. "something? Did you see what?" "yeah."…silence… "well?" itachi looked at the blue eyed Nin. "do you ever shut up?" deidera huffed. "well excuse me for trying to help."

That's just about when kisame showed up. He saw itachi a wake and walked over. "itachi, you feeling ok?" itachi rolled his eyes. "is it just me, or is my being wounded some thing NEW!" Deidera and kisame looked at eachother, then back to itachi, and nodded. Itachi slapped his forehead. "well, you being wounded is new, we've never seen you so beaten up before." Said kisame scratching his head. "Dido man _yeah…"_ itachi rolled his eyes.

"so you gonna tell us what happened?" "oh for love of, shut up!" yelled itachi, gaining attention from just about every Akatsuki member in the area. They stared, and stared. Then off in the distance you could hear. "what the hell happened to you itachi?" ok itachi lost it. He took a deep breath, exhaled. Closed his eyes. Then said this, ever so calmly. "the next person who asked me what happened or if I'm ok…I'LL SHOW THEM SOMETHING SO MUCH WORSE THAT THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!" every one jumped at that, even zetsu got a bit of a jolt. Not because of the sudden outburst, but because of the voice he used. Sure it was itachi's voice, but it sounded like a second person spoke the exact same thing at the exact same time, with the exact same tone, though a little demonic. Freaky…and…inhuman.

Kisame looked at itachi, mouth opening and closing as if to say something that just wouldn't come out of his mouth. Deidera looked at itachi as if he had grown a second head. Then he looked at the others…now where the hell did they disappear too? Itachi blinked. _"what the hell was that…?"_ he thought. Then, in the deepest part of his mind, he heard… **_"it was us…"_** itachi blinked again, this time fast. He looked at deidera, who was looking around, then to kisame who was still trying to say something.

"what was that?" he asked a little shocked. Kisame pointed a blue finger at itachi. Itachi looked at the finger. "I don't sound like that…do I?" "no…just now." Said deidera from behind itachi. Kisame shook his head and said. "you better go see the leader, he wanted to see you when you recovered." Itachi nodded then attempted to stand. He got about halfway until deidera gripped his arm and helped. Itachi looked at deidera and shook his arm free. Then he walked off towards the leaders chambers. Stumbling once or twice on the way.

When itachi reached the door he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. _"ahh shit."_ He thought. He looked around. Nothing. Then… "itachi wait up!" he turned around and saw kisame jogging over to him carrying a black shirt. _"I'm going to have to thank that fish some day…if I get around to it."_ Kisame handed itachi the shirt and took of with a mock salute. Itachi rolled his eyes and put the shirt on, wincing when it rubbed his shoulder.

He knocked twice. "come in." he opened the door and entered. He walked in to the room and knelt down just as kisame did before hand. The leader stood slowly. "what happened?" he asked. Itachi looked at the floor. "I had the Kyuubi and was on my way back…but then something attacked me." The leader walked over to itachi and stood infront of him. Figure covered in jutsu shadows. "did you see what it was…it must have been quit powerful to take _you _down." Itachi stood and looked at his leader.

"this may sound crazy sir…but it looked like a wolf, and a big one at that." The leader blinked a few times. "can you describe it?" itachi took a moment. "it stood around my hight, on all fours. Silver fur and large talons. Yellow eyes and had strange markings on its face." "such as?" (ok for this bit, think of sesshoumaru's cheek markings when he goes 10-story dog. Only bright glowing silver.) "silver stripes." The leader gasped. He new what it was…years of reading and training kinda helped him figure it out. He took a step back from itachi, who noticed this. "were you bitten?" itachi thought. Then pulled the left side of his shirtsleeve down, where the wound was. The bandages were red now. He was still bleeding slightly.

The leader walked right up to itachi and grabbed his face in one hand. (thumb on one cheek fingers on the other and so on) Itachi blinked at the sudden contact. "do you have any idea what this means itachi!?" itachi blinked again. The leader tightened his grip on itachi's face. "hahaha…you were bitten by a werewolf itachi uchiha…" itachi's eyes widened. The leader let his words linger for w while.

"do you no what happens when a human is bitten by a werewolf itachi…they become one…" he dropped itachi and walked back to his desk 'thingy'. "you my dear uchiha…have become my next creature." Itachi took a step back. (you no how this guy always wants naruto of Garaa for their demons. Well, he wants itachi for a werewolf slave, like Dracula and van helsing.) then another. "your not serious!?" he asked in disbelieving. " I am indeed serious, the next full moon is in three days time itachi…you will slowly become that demon, you will feel more anger, you will become more vicious, uncontrollable…and above all…_hungry._" Itachi, for once in his life…was actually scared. He took two more steps back. The ran for the door with chakra powered feet.

He could hear the leaders evil laughter behind him. Then he heard. "guards, capture uchiha itachi and bring him to me…ALIVE!" he quickened his dash. He ran past zetsu, past some other guys, who only saw a black blur. Then he so painfully ran into something very hard. He fell onto his back and looked up. "itachi…what's wrong with you, you look pale?" it was kisame. Itachi stood and looked behind him. "great…I get attacked by a werewolf and now the leader wants me as his little wolf boy!" kisame paled. "you got attacked by a WEREWOLF! That means, that wound…it didn't bite you did it?" itachi looked at kisame. "why else would he want me as his WOLFBOY! Hello!"(OOC here people remember that.)

Kisame would have continued if eight members didn't run around the corner. "there he is!" one yelled. Itachi would have killed them if he weren't suddenly surrounded. "where the hell did you guys come from?" asked kisame. Itachi span around, looking for an opening. None. He was trapped.

…like an animal.

Itachi stood there in a more tense battle stance. He wasn't going down without a fight. Then, in the back of his mind, but as clear as day, heard that same voice from before.

"_**you can't take them all on itachi…not in your state, you can barely run let alone fight…" **"who's there?"_ asked itachi in his head. (like naruto and kyuubi.) _**"I am…we need to escape. We cannot allow him power over a werewolf." **"got any suggestions?" _ _**"surrender your control over your body…I can get us out of here."** "and why should I trust you?" **"because I'm all you have uchiha itachi…"** _

"_fine…" **"wise decision pup…" **_(hahaha, he called him pup… kyuubi calls naruto kit I think. Kit is what fox's say, itachi is a wolf…kinda, so pup would be good…funny but good. Hahaha pup) _"pup? I don't think so." **"you don't have a say in the matter." **_

Itachi relaxed his body and stood straight and tall. Every one froze. The leader in the background tensed. Itachi closed his eyes. His body was surrounded by a black aura. Every one watched as strange black marking formed on itachi's cheeks. (like sesshoumaru.) then he opened his eyes. Emerald, but cat-like…

The leader gasped. Then… "take him out now you fools before he kills you all!!!"

Every one seemed to snap back to reality and charged. Kisame jumped out of the way, leaving itachi to fight. Itachi smirked. He jumped into the air and round-house kicked three members. He landed and dropped down and swiped his leg along the ground and tripped several opponents. A man ran at him with a katana and swiped low. Itachi dropped onto hit stomach to avoid the blow, then swiped his hand under the mans leg and tripped him. ****

He grabbed the fallen mans katana and finished him of with a blow to the stomach. Three other men charged him with a team effort attack. Itachi smirked again as he stood straight spinning the katana in one hand. The others jumped at him, only to loose there lives as itachi threw the spinning blade into the air, severing them in two.

Kisame watched with confusion and curiosity as itachi killed off the men unusually fast, even for him. The leader on the other hand was mentally ripping his hair out. "if you want things done right, you got to do it yourself." With that said he walked over to the demonic uchiha and picked a shurikan off the floor. He held it tight then threw it as hard as he could, aiming for a knock out blow to the side. No one could withstand one of his attacks. Not even the great uchiha itachi. Well, that's what he thought. But was wrong.

Itachi spun around and caught the shurikan in midair, then just as quickly threw it right back twice as hard. The leader paled then ducked. The weapon missed his head by mere inches. He looked back at itachi…but what he saw was enough to make even his skin crawl. All his men were dead, and standing in the middle of there shredded remains. Was itachi…blood splattered and dripped off of his face as he scanned his work.

Then, yellow Akatsuki eyes locked with feral green cat-like eyes. That quickly changed into _emerald _sharingan? Then he saw nothing but nightmares as itachi activated his Mangekyou. No more leader, and no more annoying goons.

Itachi's body glowed again and the markings disappeared. _**"Well that was fun…easy but fun. You have great skills young one…" **"Enough with the pet names, I want answers, NOW!" **"Well some ones ungrateful…"** "Who are you and what are you doing in my head?" **"Man oh man…I thought you would have figured it out by now…you are now a werewolf…well, half a one anyways…" **"What do you mean by HALF?" **" I mean…you are only half werewolf, you will not become a full-fledge werewolf until your transformation…which is in three, no two days now." **"Answer my first question!" **"Aie… I am your inner self…every one has one. I am your…inner wolf as one would say…I am the beast inside you…I am that little part of you that keeps you inline as a wolf…in other words I'm your nanny! I make sure you don't loose your self as a beast. I'm your commonsense."**_

"_You're a pain in the ass…wait NANNY!?" **"Lets worry about that later shall we, you've been standing in the same position far at least two minutes now!" **"Now that would be weird to see, alright, save questions for later, we need to get out of here!" _with that said itachi ran for the exit.

About half a mile away from the base…

"_Any ideas where we're going?" **"Well…wait…you said 'we'…more than once…are you ill?" **"Haha very funny, for now we have to find some where to hide, I am now officially the second Orochimaru…I'm wanted by Akatsuki now." **" 'We' are…your not alone any more itachi… I have an idea on where we can go…I no your gonna say no as soon as I mention it but…it's all we have, and we must try to avoid other wolves, especially the one that bit you…" **"why…and where?" **"Why…there's another male wolf in his territory now itachi…werewolves are very dominant of their space… as for where…thank god you can't kill me…unless you kill your self but-" **"get on with it wolf!" **"One… you're the wolf, not me, I'm just some one you can say hello to…I propose we see…dare I say it…'s**as**u**k_**e_." _**Even though it said the last part VERY quietly and muffled, itachi heard it.****Itachi stopped running. _"you wonna run that by me again…" _

"**_I'm not joking itachi…sasuke is the best we've got right now…just beg his forgiveness and see what happens…" _**itachi stood straight, then flicked his own head quit hard. Earning a yelp from the voice inside his head. "beg…I don't beg." Itachi said out loud. **_"First off… that's self inflicted harm, and secondly what other choice do we have…sasuke…Akatsuki…or wolf food?" _**itachi sighed. "Fine we'll go see sasuke. But he's gonna need proof, hard proof for that dense little-" **_"is that a good way to start over…" _**again itachi flicked his head. "What can I call you any way?" silence… **_"Just call me lycon…" _**(Gay I no I couldn't think of what else to call him.) "Ok lycon…shut up!" itachi could hear lycon mumbling something about…stupid brat…and something very… "Hey I heard that! I am not the runt of the litter!" **_"Hahaha could have fooled me!!! Hahaha" _**itachi huffed and continued his journey to the village of leaf. In search of his younger brother sasuke.

About 20 metres from the gates of leaf…

"_Oh how fun this should be…first I have a window chat then knock him out…now I'm going to ask to stay at his place for a while, tonight just couldn't get any worse…" _

"Look…is that uchiha itachi?" called an ANBU ninja patrolling the gates of leaf.

"oh but it has…" mumbled itachi as he jumped over the gate and bounded towards the uchiha compound. Leaving a group of confused nin.

With sasuke…

"How could I not recognise itachi of all people! He was right at me window and I was taking to him like a friend…I must be loosing it!" said sasuke as he slumped onto the couch. "Well, it is pretty pathetic really, come on sasuke." Said naruto sitting next to him. "It's not to bad sasuke, at least naruto got away from him." stated sakura sitting on the floor. "And how did that happen again, itachi would never let you go." Asked sasuke looking at naruto.

"It was really freaky. One minute I'm in his head, the next I'm out in the forest. Then we're attacked by this giant thing that attacked itachi." "Did you see what happened to him?" asked sakura. "he managed to fend it off for a while…but then…he tripped and it got him." "what do you mean by got him?" sasuke leaned forward a bit. _"Is he dead?"_ he thought. "Well, it kinda bit him near the throat, then ran off. I didn't see if he got up or not." "ha, I hope he's dead." "Sasuke!" "What, he deserves it." "If any one deserves death sasuke it you!" sakura was on edge now, she didn't like it when he spoke like that about his own BROTHER!

Sasuke crossed his arms. Then stood. "I'm going to bed. You two can crash here for tonight of you want." With that said, the young uchiha went to bed. Failing to notice a twig snap outside. Sakura though, didn't. She stood and walked towards the window. (Window window window what is it with me and windows!) she opened it and looked out. Only to see…

A.N cliff hanger! Sorry for the LONG chapter but I'm too lazy to shorten it, and I like long stories. Any who what did you think. Good bad or what? Review me please! Flames welcome, just not for some one like a certain guy with black hair and vendetta red streaks! You no who you are!!! NO FLAMES FOR YOU MAN! And no I will not make kakashi speak MUFFLED! Nag nag nag! Oh and don't forget to read on when the next chap comes out. Bye bye!!! Sharingan youkai logging off!


	3. tonight's the night!

A.N//// 'tick' tick' 'tick…I'm bored…can we just get on with the story now, stuff the authors note! It's too early in the morning… 7:53 am on Monday…Easter…no chocolate eggs. No note…any who…

I do not own naruto…you already know what would happen if I did…

Last time… 

_Sasuke crossed his arms. Then stood. "I'm going to bed. You two can crash here for tonight of you want." With that said, the young uchiha went to bed. Failing to notice a twig snap outside. Sakura though, didn't. She stood and walked towards the window. (Window window window what is it with me and windows!) She opened it and looked out. Only to see…_

Chapter three: tonight's the night…

_She opened it and looked out. Only to see…_

The man of their conversation…leaning against a tree holding his shoulder. (Area.) his face was covered by shadows but she new he was hurt. She looked at naruto behind her and clicked her fingers to get his attention. "Naruto, come here now." she whispered, trying not to alert the uchiha standing only ten metres away. Naruto heard the urgency in her voice and walked over to her. "What is it?" he asked. Sakura pointed a finger at itachi.

Naruto followed her finger. His heart skipped a beat… "I-itachi, what's he-" "shhhh!" "Go get sasuke, now." Naruto nodded his head and jogged towards sasuke's room. Sakura looked back to itachi…gone…he was no longer leaning against the tree. Sakura panicked. She closed and locked the window and ran to the door. Then naruto reappeared with sasuke behind him…who was carrying two shurikan in each hand and a…kunai in his mouth?

Naruto grabbed one of his kunai and flattened himself against the wall and poked his head out a little to look out the window. "Why would he be here?" asked naruto. "He would never abandon a mission, he's more than likely back for you naruto." Naruto stiffened. "Aww man…why me?"…'Snap'… "Shhh!" sasuke leaned against the wall next to naruto while sakura went to open the door quickly. (Like cops do.) "One…two…three!" the door swung open and naruto jumped out, followed by sasuke.

They both spun around quickly…nothing… "Is this a joke or something naruto…cause it's not funny!" hissed sasuke. Sakura shook her head. "No we saw him sasuke, he was leaning on that tree!" she said as she pointed to the tree. Sasuke walked over to the tree and looked around. Still nothing. Then he looked down. "Huh…what's this?" he bent down and swiped his fingers on the wood. He lifted his hand up and looked at it…red…blood!

He stepped back fast and span around. "He is here!" "Told ya!" yelled naruto behind sakura.

Sasuke looked around again. On top of rooves, near shadows, and on the look out poles… again nothing. "Show yourself itachi!" no response. Then he heard a growl…naruto froze…where had he heard a growl like that before. _"The wolf!!!"_ He though panicking.

Naruto looked behind him. His eyes widened and his face paled. There, in the shadows, he saw a pair of glowing green eyes. "S-s-sasuke! The wolf!" sasuke turned around to see the green cat-like eyes. He was about to throw his shurikan when a voice stopped him. "Sasuke…" he froze. That was itachi's voice. But it sounded rough, pained. He stopped.

"Show yourself." He snapped. They all watched in stunned horror as the green eyes moved into the light. Revealing raven hair and a blood stained face. Sasuke paled. "Itachi…what are you doing here!?" he spat. Naruto looked at the older uchiha, as he stood straight. Well tried to any way. He only succeeded in pulling his bite wound open again. It had been bleeding his whole journey here; it had only stopped back down the road.

He stumbled and fell forward, his body finally loosing it's battle over consciousness. His emerald eyes closed as he fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

Sasuke watched as his brother fell. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Was this a trap? He looked at naruto who had lowered his kunai, then to sakura who was…HEY. She was already by itachi's side flipping him over onto his back. "Sakura get away from him!" yelled sasuke as he ran to his brother's fallen body. Sakura looked at sasuke with wide eyes. She then looked down as she pulled itachi's shirtsleeve down.

Sasuke looked. His mouth opened slightly. His brother's shoulder was torn open. He was bleeding uncontrollably. His mouth opened and closed as if to say something. Sakura stood and ran inside as fast as she could. About two seconds later she ran back with a small green box in her hands. She knelt down next to itachi and ripped open his shirt. Sasuke finally spoke. "what the hell are you doing, you no who this is right!?" sakura didn't look up from untying the bandage that was now soaked in blood from around itachi's shoulder and neck area. "I don't care, he needs help." Sasuke was about to retort when he stopped…he could have sworn he saw a flash of worry in sakura's green depths.

"What makes you think I'll let him live?" said sasuke looking at his brothers shoulder. "So what, your gonna kill him while he's on the brink of death is that it?!" sasuke looked at sakura. "This bastard is a murderer sakura!" " That never stopped me from saving you now did it sasuke?" sasuke blinked. "You did try to kill naruto…to gain the Mangekyou sharingan didn't you? So why did I help you…the same reason I'm helping your brother."

Naruto popped in this time. "You can't be serious sakura, this is uchiha itachi we're talking about here, he could kill us in our sleep!" "Don't be ridiculous naruto. He wont be moving in his condition." Sasuke though for a moment. "Fine… but don't tell ANYONE. Not even kakashi. The only reason I'm letting him live is because I want some answers! And don't think otherwise." With that sasuke stormed inside. "Sasuke…we'll need your help to get him inside!" in the hallway sasuke stopped dead. "Sasuke, we'll need you help, yeah yeah." He mocked mumbled angrily. He turned around and walked back outside.

When sakura was finished cleaning and re-bandaging itachi's wound, they carried him into the house, where they left him in his old room. Sasuke wasn't happy at all. Naruto was jumpy and sakura…well…for some reason, she looked…worried. They all stayed up as long as they could. But eventually sakura dozed off, closely followed by naruto. The only one to stay awake was sasuke.

The next day with itachi…

Itachi was still 'sleeping' on his old bed. His wound had almost fully healed. Thanks to his new wolf powers. He healed ten time's quicker now. _**"itachi…are you alright?" **"Yeah, but I feel weak." **"You did loose A LOT of blood last night; it's no surprise really." **"Well…wait what happened to me after a blacked out, the last thing I saw was a really pissed off sasuke!" **"Relax pup, you are fine… why not wake up and see for yourself, though do be quiet, your brother is still awake…"** "Damm, wait, if I'm fine then he must've helped me!" **"Thank the girl with pink hair. She cleaned you up and attended to your wounds. But thank sasuke for letting you live." **"How about I just leave him alone. That should be thanks enough." **"Itachi…" **"What?" **"wake up." **"Fine…"_

Itachi slowly opened his still green cat-like eyes. (Ok now that he's a werewolf…kinda, his eyes will change colour to his emotion. I like that idea so play along. Red for anger or sharingan. Blue for sadness…don't ask me why but I reckon it's cool. Yellow for surprise and green for normal…but he will get those black markings when ever he's REALLY pissed off or when he's fighting with his wolf powers. Ok.) He turned his head on the soft pillow and looked towards the door. The room was empty, thank god! He slowly sat up and looked around the whole room. Every thing was just as he left it twelve years ago. He turned his head and checked his shoulder. Clean bandages were wrapped tightly around the wound. He pulled the bandage up a little and his eyes widened. The wound was almost completely gone!

Then he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. And the blood on his face and upper body was gone. He looked at the bedside table and found a washbasin full of red water and a once white cloth, and next to it, his black shirt…shredded, great. Someone must have cleaned it off. _"So…we're on the run…from the very same organization I once called home. And the men I once called my team…well lycon, we're at sasuke's. What now?" **"I do not know pup…we will have to find out…partner? **_A faint smile graced itachi's handsome features. "Partner. And call me pup one more time I'll ring your neck." He said out loud. **"Don't look now…but that blond kid's looking at you like some loony. Oh and you can't do that without killing your self." **

Itachi spun his head around. Only to see naruto uzamaki standing in the doorway, with a very weird look on his face. "Who were you talking to?" he asked. Itachi did the most un-itachi-like thing and…gave a small laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Naruto huffed. "Try me." "Ok, you saw what attacked us right?" "Yeah." "Well. Believe it or not kid, that _thing _we saw. Was a werewolf." Naruto shrugged. "I no. Kyuubi told me." Itachi looked at the blond kid. "Well. I was talking to my inner, lycon I call him." Naruto smiled. "Yeah right, your human, you can't have an inner." "Correction uzamaki, I _was_ human."

"What do you mean _was_ human?"sasuke appeared behind naruto and leaned on the doorframe. Kunai in hand just in case. "Well well. I see your not charging me with that kunai." Sasuke smirked. "Not yet." Itachi also smirked. "Bring it on little man." Sasuke stood and took a few steps towards itachi. But a very painful crack over the head from sakura stopped him. "Don't even think about it sasuke. He hasn't done any thing!" "Yet." Finished sasuke. "What makes you think I came here to fight sasuke?" _**"Don't over do it pup…" **"Stop…calling me pup!" _itachi looked irritated and the others saw it. "Uzamaki. Does your kyuubi give you pet names?" "Yeah, he calls me kit, child, human or by my last name. Why?" "Oh just checking I'm not the only one." "What's that suppose to mean?" asked sasuke.

"**Hey kit…let me take over from here, I think the uchiha needs a hand." **_"Ok." _Naruto glowed and the kyuubi took over his body…well not fully. (Crappy I know but please do play along.) And in his own voice the kyuubi spoke. "He means he also has an inner mind." "Huh?" sasuke was confused. "You humans are seriously clueless." Naruto/kyuubi slapped his forehead and sighed. "What happens to a human when they are bitten by a werewolf…any one?" no one said anything. Then itachi spoke. "They become one." "Correct. Which is how itachi has an inner mind. His inner wolf." Sasuke looked at itachi as if he had a second head. Sakura looked at itachi and said. "So…y-you're a… werewolf?" itachi nodded. Ok Sakura fainted. (Not very sakura is it…oh well)

Naruto resumed control over his body and said. "So your inner gave you a pet name?Ha!! What is it?" Naruto would have continued his questioning but stopped as sasuke spoke. "So…that still doesn't explain why you're here itachi…shouldn't you be with Akatsuki or something?" Itachi let a long sigh escape his lips. He ran a hand through his raven bangs. Then looked at his Akatsuki ring. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it off. Dropping it on the floor. "They betrayed me…the leader found out what happened after kisame found me unconscious…he wanted to use me as his muscle. He wanted power over a werewolf. So I fled."

Sasuke looked at his brother. "Itachi…you do realize that you're a monster now right?" "Yeah itachi, aren't you scared?" asked sakura waking up. "Fear is over rated, I fear nothing." Said itachi looking at the sheets. Sasuke spoke up again. "So why did you come _here_ of all places?" "Lycon's idea." Was his reply. Naruto looked at the older uchiha. "And you actually listened to him?" "Well it was either here or be locked up in a cage wrapped in chains for the rest of my life under his control." Naruto winced. "Wow."

Itachi swung his legs over the side of the bed. The truth was, itachi _was _scared, he was terrified, but being the stubborn uchiha he was, he would never admit it. Sasuke looked out the window. "You can stay…but what happens when you…_change_?" itachi stopped. And looked at his feet. "I honestly don't know sasuke. And as far as I know. Neither does lycon." Naruto crossed his arms. "Maybe we should do a little digging on werewolves, or ask the Hokaga." "Are you nuts, the Hokaga would have his head if he found out! Besides, I've got a better idea." Said sasuke also folding his arms. " And that would be?" asked itachi. "We tell Tsunade about you. She would understand, after all. She accepted my demon from the cursed seal." "But I'm different sasuke. I'm an S-class criminal who has murdered more people in one night then she has in a life time."

"So…we can convince her to help…come with us and tell her yourself." Itachi thought for a moment. _"What do you think lycon?" **"do it… we've got nothing to loose right?" **"Wrong, we've got our lives…" **"Oh so you care about that now do you…amazing!" **"Shut up." _ "We'll do it." "Alright, not today though, you need to recover." Naruto looked at sasuke. "When did you start caring?" sasuke blinked. "I don't." "Yeah keep telling yourself that." Said sakura as she picked herself off of the floor rubbing her head."You could've at least caught me naruto." "Hhm? Sorry sakura."

"I don't need to recover sasuke. I've already healed. Another bonus." He ripped the bandages off revealing only a small faded scar. And a well toned chest! Sakura blushed behind naruto. "How is that possible, not even the kyuubi can heal naruto that fast. And that wound should have killed you any way!" Itachi smirked. "So sorry to get your hopes up." Sakura flushed even more. "I didn't mean it like that, man your just like sasuke!" itachi and sasuke looked at eachother with weird looks. Then laughed. (OOC people!!!!) "Me and sasuke are nothing alike little girl!" said itachi. "Little girl, hey I have a name…and you two _are_ alike because you both just laughed at the same time, ha I win!" sasuke sweat-dropped. As did itachi and naruto. _**"You no she's right…" **"Oh shut it would you."_

About two hours later in the lounge room…

Sasuke and naruto were sitting on the sofa while sakura and itachi were sitting cross-legged on the floor. Sasuke had given itachi one of his black shirts, which surprisingly fit! I mean, itachi's a lot taller and muscled than sasuke. Itachi blinked his emerald eyes. "Hey itachi, didn't you have sharingan eyes like sasuke?" "Yeah, though not now…this is my natural eye colour." "Though I highly doubt they were demonic." Said sasuke from his side for the couch. Itachi blinked. "When is she getting here?" "Tsunade should be here shortly."

Then as if on cue. 'Knock' 'knock'. "It's open!" called sasuke. They heard the door open and creek shut. Then fast footsteps. When the said blond medic Nin walked into view the first thing she did was jump over the couch and land on itachi with a kunai in hand. "Tell me why we should believe you uchiha itachi?" she hissed. Itachi blinked again. "Why else would I come here half dead, being chased by the organization I once served?" said itachi calmly.

Tsunade lowered her kunai and stood. "So, what's the deal?" "We need information about werewolves." Stated naruto from behind her. Tsunade looked at naruto with a perplexed expression. "Why on earth would you want info on werewolves?" itachi 'ah-hemmed' and stood. "Because one: there's one big mother fucker running around leafs forest. And two: I've been bitten." Tsunade's eyes widened. "Well then you better have a plan to keep yourself locked up, because tonight's a full moon. And I do not want a werewolf like _you _running around." Itachi's face paled. "Tonight?" "Yep." (Ok just so you know, when kisame found itachi and helped him, he was out for one day. Then he was out for another day, all up the night he was bitten was the first night…. with daylight savings and shit like that, the next full moon was really **_two_** days away. Get my drift.)

Sasuke stood. "What do we do?" itachi looked at his brother. Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw, something he thought was never possible. Fear. Uchiha itachi…was scared. Tsunade smiled as she held up a kunai. "We could always kill him!" "Granny knock it off this is serious!" snapped naruto. "What did you call me short stuff?" naruto flinched. "Granny." "Why you lil!" "Enough! We have more important things to deal with here. And naruto's right Tsunade, we can't just kill him and call it a day." Sasuke noticed itachi relax and ex-hale. Was he holding his breath? Funny.

Itachi thought for a moment. "_Any idea's lycon?" **"Sorry pup, nothing." **"Then what now?" **"Well…got any strong chains?" **"What would we need chains for?" **"You idiot! As soon as the moon raises tonight your going to grow fur fangs and claws, not to mention your blood lust will go through the roof! Why do we need chains, bloody hell itachi use that brain of yours." **"No we don't have any chains…" **"Well ask sasuke or the blond chick, I'm sure they've got something strong enough to hold a six foot wolf." **"I doubt it." **"WILL YOU JUST ASK…YOU NO ASUMPTION IS THE MOTHER OF ALL FUCK UPS!" **_itachi visibly winced at the loud voice in his head. _"I wish you wouldn't yell like that, your giving me a **six foot** migraine!" **"Well listen to me the first time and I wont." **"Fine I'll ask." _

"Lycon want's to no if you've got any strong chains or something?" every one looked at itachi. "Whose lycon?" asked tsunade. "Long story short, he has an inner like me and naruto." Said sakura. "Oh. What would you need chains for?" itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Are you serious, to keep me under control." Sasuke scratched his chin in thought. "Maybe we can…nahh that wouldn't work." "What wouldn't?" asked itachi. "We could use the old training room on the other side of the uchiha compound. Its walls are at least three feet thick, and it's big enough to hold at least…fifty people. No windows or nothing." "but why would you have a training room built like that?" asked sakura. "Because elite ninja would train to there fullest for about three days in there. I went in there once, it's seems safe enough." Said itachi nodding his head once.

"Well it's settled then, we'll lock you in there tonight." Laughed naruto. Itachi looked at the blond kid. "This is no laughing matter naruto." _**"And on a second note…how the hell is every one staying calm at a moment like this, you're a werewolf and they're treating this like a walk in the park." **"I was wondering that myself, weird." _

So tsunade and the others made their way to the training room on the other side of the compound. When they got there, naruto and sakura couldn't help but be amazed at it's interior. Sure a few strangler vines had covered it, but it looked good enough to hold itachi through the night. As they entered the building the noticed the amount of different elements and lands there were inside. In one corner there was a small waterfall for water based jutsu's, and in the opposite corner there was a large portion of rock and flat earth, for earth based jutsu's. In the other two corners there was a large 'sand box' thing for sand type jutsu's and a rather strange miniature forest. More than likely booby-trapped for training purposes.

Itachi sighed. _"I feel like an animal…" **"Well, your not exactly human any more, so I guess you are an animal in a way." **"gee thanks, really helping." **"Sorry." **"Yeah what ever." _ "So, we've found a holding cell. What now?" asked sakura looking around. "now we make sure there aren't any holes in the walls, last time I came here I left a rather nasty gap over the left side, hopefully they fixed it." Said itachi walking around the area. Sasuke scanned the area and made sure there were no weak points. Tsunade just kept her eyes on itachi. She still didn't trust him, or even bye the story he was letting out.

Naruto and sakura followed the walls and made sure there weren't any holes or weak points. Itachi scratched his cheek. _"well should this hold me or what?" **"I can't say, it looks like it should, but I have my doubts, werewolves like us are very strong, if we're caged in we're quite agro." **"I can imagine." **"We can only try right? The worst that could happen is that Akatsuki find us." **"Yeah that would be bad…but…what happens if they do?" **"don't think like that itachi, don't jinx it." **"Sorry." **"Don't be, we should just keep alert at all times." **"Right."_

With the Akatsuki leader…

"Tonight is a full moon boys, we've got around six hours until sunset. So I want you all to be ready. Remember I want him alive, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" "YES SIR!" was heard all over the cave as men with chains readied themselves for a hunt. Kisame and deidera looked at eachother with saddened expressions. Then they followed the rest of the men out of the cave towards the village hidden in the leaves. The Akatsuki rings are special in more than one way. The leader can track them with a jutsu.

A.N//// well…i know most of this story so far is either too fast or too slow. Please just use your imagination. I know sasuke and itachi getting along just over does it but come on, it's an A.U! please feel free to review and read on. The next chapter is…should be good. I planed something quite good for them all. A small twist perhaps. Read and review to find out!!! REMEMBER OOC THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE STORY!!!!


	4. the transformation

A.N/// hey guys what do you think so far huh? I think it's a bit rushed but hey, most stories are. And I'm a little impatient hehe. Any who this chap is going to be good. Will the Akatsuki find itachi and capture him. Or will sasuke and the others save him before it's to late? Well one way or another they're going to get a fright of a lifetime!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! Oh how I wish I were lying…

_Last time…_

"_Tonight is a full moon boys, we've got around six hours until sunset. So I want you all to be ready. Remember I want him alive, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" "YES SIR!" was heard all over the cave as men with chains readied themselves for a hunt. Kisame and deidera looked at eachother with saddened expressions. Then they followed the rest of the men out of the cave towards the village hidden in the leaves. The Akatsuki rings are special in more than one way. The leader can track them with a jutsu. So he new where itachi was…_

Chapter four: The transformation…And a very surprised team seven!

As sasuke and all the others finished their check over they informed itachi that there were no damaged walls and such. "So what do we do now?" asked sasuke folding his arms. He watched as itachi leaned on a rock from the land area. "Well…the Akatsuki would be hot on my trail…so we should prepare our selves if any thing." "Hot on your trail, but you said they wouldn't find you here!" snapped tsunade. Itachi looked at the blond women. "I said they wouldn't try any thing to rash…they will come for me…but they wont do it out in the open with people every where. And they wont attack you unless they see you. So your better off leaving before all that happens."

"But what about you?" asked sakura. Sasuke frowned at her concern for his brother. Itachi tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. " I'll be fine…if they're going to do something, then my guess is they'll do the smart thing and wait until morning, when I'm back to normal. Other wise they'll end up several members short." Itachi sighed. Sakura wasn't convinced but she let it be. Naruto thought for a moment. "You could be right. But what happens if they do come in the morning and you can't fend them off?" itachi laughed slightly. "I was the top member in power there. I'm sure I can handle them." _"Not! I'm screwed!" **"Calm down itachi we can-" **"coming here was your idea Lycon, so what do you suggest?" _

Itachi heard Lycon sigh. _**"We can only pray they don't find us… but if they do…than it was destiny." **"Destiny for what huh? To cower in the dark corner of a cage playing lackey for some twisted asshole with no sense of remorse! Destiny to kill innocent people and feed off of their remains! IS THAT IT!" _

Itachi was visibly shaking with both fear and anger. Sasuke saw this, as did Tsunade. **_"Itachi…I have known you all your life…though I have been hidden in the back of your subconsciousness for so long, I still share your mind and heart. And I have as mush desire to be court as you." _**Itachi sighed. He ran a smooth hand through his raven hair and looked at sasuke. Who seemed deep in thought. As did tsunade. Naruto and sakura were just looking around the area.****

"It's getting late. I suggest you all leave." Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at the older uchiha. Tsunade who was still suspicious looked itachi in the eyes and left. Sakura and naruto looked at one another then to itachi. Than also walked off.****"You to sasuke." Said itachi looking back at the ceiling. "I want to know something." Itachi took a long breath and slowly ex-haled. "Why?" even though sasuke didn't give the whole question. Itachi new exactly what he was asking.

"_**Why…why…why…you must give him a truthful answer itachi. He deserves one. He is after all your little brother." **"Must you always interfere?" **"Must you always deny your own flesh and blood? Tell him itachi. Tell him why!" **_Itachi looked back down to his younger brother. He was still standing where he was before. He didn't want to answer, reason being the sun would set in less then half and hour. "Make sure you lock the door on your way out." He said and turned to walk away.

"I looked up to you…" itachi stopped. "I wanted to grow up just like you…" again itachi looked back at his brother. Sasuke was looking at the ground, his arms by his side. Itachi blinked. "I use to tell the kids at school that you were the best ninja in all of Konoha. They laughed at me. But I didn't care." Itachi felt his heart drop. He turned to face sasuke completely. "Father always said you were a 'prodigy', that you were far superior to the others." Sasuke's voice was shaking slightly now. "That you had no fear at all. He never once stoped to even consider watching me train." Sasuke was shaking slightly. His hands were clenched into fists.

Then he felt a strong hand rest on top of his head. He snapped his head up to meet emerald eyes. "And yet I never stopped telling father how well you were doing. Or how strong you were." Itachi's voice was steady, but it held a slight sense of comfort in it. Strange for itachi. He was normally so cold and heartless. Yet here he was, talking to sasuke as if he was the kindest person in the world. Itachi knelt so he was eye level with sasuke, his hand travelling down to rest on his shoulder. "No matter what father or the others said sasuke. You and I were…_are_ completely alike. Save the curse of the wolf." He said the last part with a laugh. Not an evil laugh, or a forced laugh. A true laugh. And to itachi, it felt good. And to sasuke…well the poor boy was god well near tears!

Itachi noticed this. "Though just because I'm cursed doesn't mean I can't have a little brother right?" sasuke's face brightened a bit. (Man I love this chap sasuke's so adorable!!!) Itachi saw this and smiled. "Now I'm going to ask you something sasuke…why?" sasuke looked at itachi with a confused expression. "Why what?" "Why you still have the shurikan I gave you?" the looked on sasuke's face was priceless. He looked like a child who was just been caught stealing out of a cookie jar before dinner. Itachi couldn't help himself. He just couldn't, and same goes for Lycon because they bother fell over laughing! Well not lycon, he fell over mentally…

Sasuke's face went several shades of red before he pulled out a kunai and raised it. "I'm warning you itachi if you don't stop laughing I'll cut you mouth off!" he said, but he didn't like the way he half laughed while saying it.

…**In the background outside, they failed to notice that the sun had set and the moon was rising…**

Sasuke sighed and punched his brother over the head. Itachi fell backwards on purpose just to be an idiot. (OOC OOC OOC!!!!!!) Sasuke laughed again. "Hey what was that for?" asked itachi standing up. Sasuke stoped laughing and crossed his arms. "That was for all the times you hit me, be grateful I'm only hitting you once!" he laughed jokingly. Itachi rubbed his head. _**"I swear itachi you would've made a great older brother!" **"What do you mean would've? I can still be his brother." **"Hhmmm…we'll see." **_

All of a sudden itachi froze. He couldn't move, or even breath! _"Lycon! What's wrong with me!" _he thought franticly. No answer. He felt like Lycon wasn't there any more, he felt empty. Then he felt pain. Immense pain. He gasped and fell to his knees bending over trying to ease the pain. Sasuke noticed this and ran to his brother's side. "Itachi what is it?" he asked quickly. No response. "Itachi!" Nothing. Itachi dug his nails into the ground. He gripped his stomach with his free hand. His eyes were wide open in pain. Sasuke was freaking out now. He shook his brother a bit. "Itachi snap out of it!" he snapped. "W-what…are…y-you…st-still doing... h-here? RUN!" hissed itachi as his head snapped up to face sasuke. Eyes glowing a demonic red.

Sasuke's own eyes widened in horror. Itachi was transforming! He stood and stumbled backwards as itachi started yelling in pain. His claws digging even further into the ground. Wait, CLAWS? Sasuke crawled backwards, never taking his eyes off of his practically screaming bother. Itachi's body started blowing an aerie silver. (Ok people just imagine the way Michael transforms in underworld; only the wolf looks like van helsing when he changes into the black wolf.) Itachi's shirt ripped as his rib cage expanded. His pants stretched as his legs changed to that of wolves. (You know how wolf have that cool bend in them and stuff.) His black hair covered his upper face but his mouth was clearly in view.

Sasuke was in shock. He watched as his brother's jaw cracked and lengthened, sharp white fangs replacing straight teeth. Itachi's hand came up to his shoulder and gripped it tightly where the bite was. His claws growing longer and sharper. Shimmering black fur started to grow all over itachi's already lengthening body. His ears changed shape and grew higher. (Like in van helsing…just imagine itachi **_AS_** the black werewolf at the end when van is fighting Dracula.) Sasuke scrambled backwards until his back hit a wall. He spun around looking for a way out. CRAP! The only way out of this place was behind itachi! That means sasuke would have to go around him just to get there!

Itachi's transformation was nearly at an end as glowing green wolf eyes shot open. (Was now the wolf of van helsing…fully transformed.) He reared his mighty head back and…to sasuke's bone chilling horror…Howled… howled like the werewolves you'd see in horror movies…but this was real, oh this was real indeed, for it sent chills down sasuke's back, and almost defend his ears.

Off In the distance naruto, sakura and tsunade froze as the loud demonic howl filled their ears. Naruto and sakura looked at eachother in fear. Tsunade's eye widened. "So this wasn't a lie!" she yelled franticly as she turned around and…did the dumbest thing imaginable…and ran back to the uchiha training dome 'thingy'. Followed closely by naruto and sakura.

Sasuke's mind was in total shock. Because from once where his brother kneeled…now stood a mighty black wolf! (Werewolf but I'm going to say WOLF for short ok people)

"I-I-itachi?" he stuttered. Itachi…or the wolf looked at sasuke, green eyes flashing in the dark. It took one step towards sasuke on all fours. It's clawed Black Hand crushing the rocks under the pressure. (Like kyuubi's hand only with black fur) sasuke flinched as the beast growled viciously. It took a few more steps until it was only three feet away from sasuke. It leaned it's huge head down and sniffed the air infront of sasuke.

It jerked it's head back and took several steps backwards, surprising sasuke. The black beast slowly stood onto its hind legs, back slouched slightly to keep balance. Then it looked at sasuke…and roared. (Like in van helsing…dammit I like that movie!!!)

Sasuke jumped and stood up. He looked at the door and his 'brother'. He gulped. Then heard pounding on the door outside. His heart skipped a beat. But quickly quickened when itachi reared his head to the sound. He growled dangerously and turned to face the door. Sasuke paled. _"No…stop it you idiots, he'll find the door!" _he yelled in his head. Sasuke blinked, why is he thinking it. He took a deep calming breath and shouted. "STOP IT YOU IDIOTS HE'LL FIND THE DOOR!!!"

The banging immediately ceased and itachi spun his head around and glared at sasuke. Who kinda "eeped" like a kid. (Wouldn't you!?) Itachi turned to face sasuke and took a few more steps. Then the bloody banging started again! Itachi this time didn't hesitate, he spun around on all fours and sprinted at the door full force. Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He made a dash for the door itachi was heading to. He pulsed as much chakra to his feet as humanly possible and flew past itachi. Who snapped at him as he ran past. He stopped infront of the door and opened it as fast as he could and dashed out and slammed it shut again. Just in time as a very loud and hard SLAM was heard as itachi collided with the door head on. (stupid wolf your suppose to have brains!)

Sakura ran up to sasuke and gripped his collar. "What happened sasuke?" she asked in a panic. Sasuke's face was white, his breathing was flat out. "Sasuke?" asked naruto. Sasuke slowly turned his head to face his blond friend. Naruto's eyes widened. He had never seen so much fear in his eyes. "b-believe him n-now tsun-ade?" he asked shakily. Tsunade's eyes were wide and her face was pale. She looked at the door. Then back to sasuke. "we've got to tell the Hokaga." "What?" asked naruto. "we have to kill it!" sasuke snapped out of state of shock then. He looked at tsunade with a look that…well lets just say if looks could kill…she'd be face first on the ground.

Tsunade court his eyes. The look in his eyes…it scared the hell out of her! "No you are not." growled sasuke. The amount of malice and venom in his voice would've sent even Zabuza heading for the hills. Tsunade shook her head. "Your right sasuke. we wont…but what are we going to do?"

Itachi rammed the door again, this time making a very noticeable dint, from where sasuke was standing; he could see the metal bend outwards. He rammed the door again. This time one of the hinges flew off with intense force, hitting naruto on the arm and slicing his skin. "Ouch!" yelped naruto holding his arm. "Sasuke!" sasuke turned his attention back to tsunade. "We have to do something…what do you suggest, he's your brother…"

"We suggest you hand uchiha itachi over to us!"

every one froze, even itachi seemed to stop. There…in a formation, standing shoulder to shoulder…was the Akatsuki! Three men steppe forward. "or else." He added. The man had long blond hair in a high ponytail. The man next to him sasuke recognised as kisame. The other had a giant…plant thing for a head. (Zetsu I think…or is it sasori?") Naruto drew a kunai as did sakura. Tsunade drew two kunai, one in each hand. Sasuke…he wasn't thinking that much on a weapon. All he wanted to do was protect his brother…never in his life…did sasuke ever think he would want to do that!

He smirked… "Hey you three…run…get out of here." They looked at him. "What?" sasuke looked up. "in about five seconds I'm going to open this door, so I suggest you get out of here." Tsunade looked at sasuke dead in the eyes. "Do you know what you are doing?" sasuke nodded. "Your risking your's and a lot of other lives." Again he nodded. "Trust me…" tsunade nodded. "Ok you two you heard the man, lets get out of here." The said two looked at sasuke…then to the door behind him. They nodded. "Good luck sasuke…and you too itachi." said sakura. They were all surprised when they heard a grunt from behind the door, kinda like an approving grunt… then the two left, vanishing into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke reached into his backpack and pulled out his favourite weapon…his Demon Wind Shurikan…The Windmill Of Shadows…the shurikan itachi gave him…

"So we're in this together right brother?" sasuke heard another grunt behind him. He smirked. "I hope you all brought spear diapers…I'll tell you this from experience…its fuck'n scary!" his smirk grew at the confused looks from the members. "give us the wolf child…or die!" said kisame stepping forward. "You want him…THEN HERE HE IS!" as he said that he reefed open the door revealing a pair of feral green eyes.

All the Akatsuki members stared in shock and horror as a HUDE black wolf dashed out of the door and headed right for them. Kisame was the first to move out of the way as two members were sent flying into the air with blood splattering the ground where they landed, bodies still. Deidera and kisame stared at _itachi_?

Itachi reared his body onto its hind legs and stood his full hight. He looked the men in the eyes and let out another soul shattering roar. Sasuke flinched at how loud it was. As did the members. Kisame took a long look at his former partner. Yes…he was sure…this _beast_ was itachi…he could see it in his eyes. "Fall back…I said FALL BACK!" he yelled to the men.

All the men didn't question there group leader and vanished in a rather choking puff of smoke. All except for kisame…who looked itachi in the eyes again. They held their gaze for a while. Until a large shurikan broke through his thoughts and hurled past his head.

Kisame watched as the younger uchiha jumped into the air and retrieve his weapon. Landing softly beside itachi, who looked at him and growled. "Hey I'm on your side remember?" itachi shook his head as if to dry himself off. Kisame smirked. He had one last trick up his sleeve. Without either uchiha noticing he performed several hand seals.

Then in a large explosion of smoke itachi let out a malic-full bark. Sasuke shot his head in itachi's direction and paled as a large cage appeared around itachi. he looked back to kisame who was…GONE! He span around on his heel only to be met with a blue fist to the stomach. The wolf beside him let out a feral hiss as he watched sasuke hit the floor. Kisame looked at sasuke with pity. Then quickly looked up as several ANBU and Jounin appeared infront of him. Infront of them a woman with long blond hair and two kids. One with pink hair and the other he recognised as the Kyuubi brat.

He smirked at them and performed more hand seals. Then with the cage containing the werewolf vanished. The others were left staring at one: the fallen Akatsuki men who were in pieces on the floor, and sasuke unconscious. "we were to late." Whispered sakura. She ran over to sasuke and turned him over. Tsunade came up beside her and said. "he'll be fine." Sakura nodded. Then the ANBU started to clean up the area and take foot notes on what happened.

With the Akatsuki and leader…

"WHY…have you returned empty handed? I told you to capture uchiha itachi and bring him to me. But you failed to even fight him!" yelled the leader. He was pissed. The members were cowering before his wrath. That is until a rather large cage appeared between the leader and the men. With a blue kisame standing on top of it. He looked at his leader. "Leave it to his partner…he hesitated with me…big mistake." He said. The leader looked in the cage and his frown turned into an evil grin. "He may be a murderer, but he wouldn't kill a friend without hesitation… well done kisame."

He watched as the beast inside glared through the bars. It was completely covered in shadows. All you could see were his glowing green eyes, and the gleam of his claws and fangs. The leader was going to have fun with his new 'pet'. He had plans for uchiha itachi…and him being a werewolf had every thing to do with it. He looked itachi over. From the threatening claws to the death written jaw full of deadly fangs. He saw a lot of viciousness in this creature, and he liked it.

A.N///well what do you think…itachi is a werewolf now…he has undergone his first transformation. And ended up in the hands of the Akatsuki…poor itachi. Any who review please. And read the next chapter when it comes out! Tata…


	5. bad luck

A.N/// well well well… itachi has been captured by Akatsuki. What will happen to our beloved Sharingan master? Well read and find out…for this chapter will be thrilling! It's only two hours into the night, itachi still has around ten hours as a werewolf…so what will happen?

"**_waazz uppp!!!" _**itachi thinking in wolf form…

"**hows it hang'en?" **Lycon speaking…

#yeah what# kyuubi speaking…

Last time… 

_He watched as the beast inside glared through the bars. It was completely covered in shadows. All you could see were his glowing green eyes, and the gleam of his claws and fangs. The leader was going to have fun with his new 'pet'. He had plans for uchiha itachi…and him being a werewolf had every thing to do with it. He looked itachi over. From the threatening claws to the death written jaw full of deadly fangs. He saw a lot of viciousness in this creature, and he liked it. _

Final five: bad luck…

Kisame and the other remaining members were dismissed. Leaving the leader with itachi, whom was still death glaring at him. For an oversized wolf he sure could work a glare! The leader walked up to itachi's 'cage' and looked him over. He had turned on a light and could now fully see his new prize. With both hands behind his back the leader circled the cage. He could see itachi's eyes following him the whole way around.

When he was infront again he looked itachi in the eyes. "If I'm not mistaking, werewolves must feed on the first night of their transformation. Tell me itachi, have you fed?" he didn't get an answer, only a deadly growl. The leader smirked. "I'll take that as a no." itachi's eyes went from green to red at this point, capturing the leaders curiosity. (Remember his eyes change colour for moods.) "Well now what's this…" he leaned in closer to the bars. Big mistake. He had to jump back fast as itachi grabbed at him through the bars, only succeeding in ripping his cloak.

The leader frowned. "Still a little rebellious are we? Well I can fix that." The leader walked up to the cage again and looked itachi in the eyes for one last time while saying. "I know very well itachi…that even as a werewolf, you can make human decisions. So decide this uchiha itachi…cooperate with me or…" he held his hand infront of his face and clenched it shut. "I'll have your _dear _brother…killed." (OOC OOC!!! itachi actually cares now people! Follow or don't read! He's what people say _"a new man now."_)

He smirked as itachi's eyes went from red to blue then back to green. Itachi stepped back and crouched in the cage, bowing his head. Obviously not wanting that. "Wise decision itachi…I'll hold you to it." With that he slowly walked off. But stopped suddenly when he heard a voice his head. **_"Touch him…and I'll hunt you down and make you wish you hadn't!" _**he turned his head to face the black wolf. Eyes meeting, itachi growled and nodded his head. **_"That's a promise..." _**he frowned. Then walked off.

(Telepathy people…itachi has SOME control…unless he's put into a blood rage…that would result in itachi going wild…any way he can speak telepathically if he wanted to. In this case he just gave the leader a death threat. Lol)

With sasuke…

Sasuke opened his dark eyes and sat up. He rubbed his head. _"What happened?" _then last night's event came flooding back and he shot his head around the room. Well, it wasn't exactly last night…try about two or three hours ago! Upon seeing the blond women tsunade he asked in a hurry. "Where's itachi…what happened?" tsunade put down the book she was reading and sighed. She looked at the youth and gave a sad smile. "Akatsuki have him…he was captured last night." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Then why aren't you out there looking!?" "He's an S-class criminal sasuke…he belongs with other criminals." Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right. Only a few problems with that tsunade…" he glared at the women. " They'll lock him up…they'll use him for their own gain…and they'll use him to attack the hidden village's, one that just so happens to be on their hit list…HERE!" tsunade's eyes widened a little. _"Why didn't I think of that before!" _

"What they do to him is not our problem sasuke…but if they do use him to attack here…then there will be no other choice but to kill him." Sasuke's mind seemed to stop there. _"Kill him…but he hasn't done any thing"…_ then a word kept popping into his head. 'Yet'. Sasuke shook his head. He threw the covers off and swung his legs out of bed. He stood and walked over to the bedside table and grabbed his weapons. He strapped them on and walked out of the hospital room. Casting tsunade a look that clearly said. 'Traitor!'

She sighed. Then went to find the platinum hair ninja Kakashi.

Sasuke stormed out of the hospital and headed for his place in the uchiha compound. He reached his house and kicked open the door. He walked into his brother's room and looked through his wardrobe. Where he pulled out a strange out fit and put it on. Surprisingly it fit him. He walked into his room and strapped on an extra kunai belt. Which was kinda like an emo belt for a machine gun. He 'loaded' it with all his sharpest kunai and bent down. He lifted the cuff of his pants which went to his ankle and slipped two folding shurikan into each side of his ankle holster and pulled the cuff back down to hide them. And did the same with other leg. He stood and buckled two Demon Wind shurikan to the back of his kunai belt. One of them being itachi's gift. He finished tightening the leg and arm braces and walked in front of the mirror. He smirked. "it looks better on me then it did you itachi." with that said he walked out of his room, picking up the last detail and strapped it on. What he was wearing…was his brother's ANBU uniform. Even the weasel mask.

He walked through the streets of leaf, getting a lot of frightened stares. But when he crossed naruto and sakura they gasped. They stood infront of sasuke to block his path. Which was the exit gate. "Sasuke where in hell did you get an uchiha ANBU uniform?" asked naruto wide eyed. Sasuke didn't answer; he just pushed past them and walked off. Sakura stood there, she was wearing a pair of black jeans and had a pink tank top covered by a black vest. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Naruto was wearing black trousers and an orange jacket, with an black shirt underneath. His hair was a little longer not to long, just long enough to put in a low tie. It looked kinda cool.

Sasuke on the other hand was wearing his brother's ANBU uniform and his hair hadn't changed much at all, it was only a little longer, and he was a tad taller. Sakura clenched her fists. "Wait up sasuke I'm coming with you!" she called. Naruto nodded. "Me too!" sasuke stopped and looked back. Even though he was wearing a mask they could see he was smiling. He nodded his head and together they ran into the forest. Leaving several confused people behind. _"Hold on itachi…I'm coming for you!" _called sasuke in his head.

With itachi…

Itachi's wolf eyes snapped open suddenly. He looked around the room from his not-so-comfortable sleeping place on the cage floor. He could've sworn he heard sasuke's voice in his head saying that he was coming for him…**_"I must be loosing it…"_** he thought. That's when a strange rumbling sound court his attention. It was his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything for a while… he slowly stood on all fours and stretched oddly like a cat. He sat there and thought. **_"now how to escape…can't use any jutsu's… can't kill kisame to release his jutsu…but I could distract him into loosing focus on it!" _** he clicked his jaw in approval.

He stood on his hind legs again and did the only thing he could to reach kisame…or in better terms, get some one's attention. He howled…long and loud just like any other wolf would…only it was a lot louder and a tad demonic. In some opinions…freaky!

His howl slowly faded into nothing as he lowered his head. He looked at the door to the room he was in. it was pitch black but he could see fine…night vision and all…he found it handy… "**_maybe being a werewolf isn't so bad." _**He thought to himself. **_"though the transformation was a little too painful for my liking." _**He thought as a second note. Then there was a click behind him as the door opened. **_"success!" _**itachi turned around to see none other then…kisame… this was going his way perfectly.

Kisame walked into the room closing the door behind him and turned on the light. Itachi blinked a couple of times at the sudden change in lighting. He watched as the fish-like man walked up to the cage and stood only three or so feet from it. "so…you weren't kidding about the whole werewolf thing?" kisame smirked as the black six foot wolf snorted before him. He was still standing on his hind legs. He was almost taller then kisame himself!

Kisame huffed… "you know even as a werewolf you're a stuck up ass hole." Again the wolf snorted. But this time shook it massive head as if to shake off a buzzing fly. **_"you better let me go kisame…" _**kisame's eyes widened a bit. Had itachi just spoken to him! He scratched the back of his head in disbelief. "was that you?" **_"nahh it was the mailman, of course it was me you idiot!" _**kisame flinched as the wolf growled in obvious annoyance. Kisame gave a nervous kind of laugh. "weird… but sorry itachi…I can't let you go…" the wolf's eye went red, but not with anger. With the sharingan…kisame noticed this. **_"I may no longer be human…kisame…but I still have my sharingan, and with the sharingan…" _**he looked kisame in the eyes. Kisame watched in shock as he saw the Mangekyou for the first time.

Kisame fell to the floor with a rather loud 'thump'. There was a poof of smoke and the cage vanished. **_"sorry…old friend." _**With that itachi got down on all fours and ran for the door. He jumped up and knocked it down with his weight. He ran down the hall knowing where he was going. He ran past deidera who "Eeeped" like a schoolgirl and jumped out of the way. Then past Zetsu who simply said. "good luck, old friend." Itachi nodded as he ran past. He came to a sudden halt as he saw a group of Akatsuki mingling in the hallway. He looked behind him only to see a group of shadows coming from the opposite direction. **_"Shit shit shit! What am I going to do!?" _**itachi looked all around him and noticed a hole in the wall. It wasn't a big or deep hole. Just big enough to hide him in darkness.

So he darted across the hall and hid in the hole, hoping to hell they wouldn't sense him. If the men that were passing bothered to look to their left, they would've seen a pair of glowing red sharingan eyes watching them. But being the dumb agents for the Akatsuki they didn't notice a thing. The wolf let out what sounded like a sigh. He waited for them to walk around the corner and trotted off down the hall.

He turned one last corner and made a dash for the waterfall, which was not twenty metres away. The wolf ran at high speed, only to come face-to-face with a very angry kisame. Who had obviously recovered from the sharingan. Itachi skidded to a stop and growled viciously. Kisame didn't budge. Instead he stood tall and…stepped aside? Itachi blinked, he was expecting kisame to either attack or sound the alarm. Itachi looked into kisame's eye's, sharingan absent. Kisame nodded. "you better get going before the others find out your gone." He said gesturing to the exit. Itachi blinked again. **_"the leader's gonna blame you for my escape…he wont be happy." _** "itachi when ever is that man happy? Besides I can handle it."

Itachi snorted an 'as if!' way. Kisame's eye twitched. "get…of I'll chase you out." Itachi again snorted. Kisame huffed. Itachi slowly walked past kisame, he was on all fours and was about up to kisame's elbows. Considering the shark-like man is almost nine foot tall! (true fact you know, he is nine-foot tall. While itachi is a short 5'8. same height as me, or am I taller? Shorty. And I'm not even fifteen!) itachi was almost at the exit when he suddenly yelped in pain and surprise as a sharp kunai with chain hit him in the hind leg. Kisame span around only to see the leader standing they're holding the weapon, with at least five Akatsuki members behind him.

Itachi growled again, this time he was threatening the leader directly. He stood on his hind legs but winced as he put weight on his injured leg. He bared his fangs and extended his claws. He looked very vicious about now. His eyes glowed a deep blood red and his wolf body started to glow silver. Kisame watched as itachi's fangs lengthened three times then what they were already and as his claws were about the length of a kunai! The leader smirked. "now now itachi, watch that temper of yours, you might turn wolf…or should I say you might loose control." Itachi snorted.

Itachi jumped forward and landed on all fours and charged the leader. The leader release the chain and drew his katana. He jumped out of the way as itachi ripped at his cloak. He landed right behind itachi and spun around with his katana. Slicing itachi's back rather badly. Itachi yelped again and jumped to the side.

With the rescue group…

Sasuke was ahead of the other's by a good couple of yards. "sasuke wait up!" called naruto getting very frustrated. Sasuke heard him but didn't let down. He looked up seeing the waterfall of the Akatsuki hideout. "there it is!" he called back to sakura and naruto, who picked up the pace. Sasuke halted near the entrance when an animalistic yelp reached his ears. His eyes widened as he saw itachi being attacked through the water. He gritted his teeth and drew his shurikan.

…_**though every one failed to notice a rather black cloud covering the moon…**_

itachi growled as he swiped at the leader, leaving a good claw shaped slice on his face. He was about to attack again but felt really weird all of a sudden. He looked at every one who was…staring at him rather weirdly, even the leader, but it quickly turned into an evil smirk. Itachi blinked, but then noticed a small detail…he was human again!!! His fur and every thing was gone, even his clothes! Though to his relief his jeans were still there…shredded at the cuffs but still there.

He looked down at himself and back up. He gave a nervous smile and laugh. He saw the leader approach him and took a few steps back. Then he noticed that there was a trail of blood from where he stood. His back wound was pretty bad. He looked back to the leader. _"wait…I'm human again! That means I can use jutsu's!" _itachi smirked and performed the hand seals for his fire dragon attack. But nothing happened. "or not…" he said out loud. He frowned as every one except kisame laughed. "nice try itachi…but you cannot use jutsu's in your current condition…your still a wolf…but some how your transformation was…interrupted."

Itachi activated his sharingan. "well I've still got my sight." He said. The leader walked forward again. Itachi walked back again. "as I said earlier itachi…you will join me…or you can kiss your weakling of a brother good by!" itachi frowned again. "I've only just worked things out with sasuke…and as his older brother…" he paused. He could feel the wolf returning. He smirked. He charged forward while yelling. " I HAVE VERY RIGHT TO KILL ANY ONE WHO THREATENS HIM!" itachi jumped and transformed again in mid air. The leader let out a startled cry. Itachi landed dead on and ripped his throat out. Every one in the room gasped. Kisame punched the air. "Got him!" deidera looked at him like he was crazy. Then followed his example. Being the dumb blond he is. (No offence to blonds)

Itachi stepped back from his handy work and licked his blood-covered claws. He didn't know why he did it, but it tasted good. He turned to face the others. His eyes bleeding an evil red. His mind was arcing. **_"What's wrong with me…suddenly I feel…really hungry." _**He steppes forwards on his hind legs. Then he did something totally unexpected by the Akatsuki members. He roared…loud and long. Every one covered their ears, even sasuke and the others outside. Itachi jumped towards the men, claws outstretched. He landed on a young member by the name of Tobi, but he didn't know that. He clawed the boy's throat and jumped back up, dodging a kunai. He spun around and bared his large sharp, now bloodstained fangs. Kisame paled. His kunai had missed. He backed up as the wolf approached him on all fours, growling animalisticly.

"Itachi…snap out if it it's me, kisame!" he yelled trying to get his friend back. Didn't work. Itachi lunged at kisame with a roar. Kisame freaked and jumped high into the air. Narrowly escaping those deadly knife-full jaws of his former friends. "What the hell is your problem man, I'm on your side remember!" itachi didn't seem to listen as he jumped onto a large rock and kicked off right for kisame. Kisame yelled as let go of his handholds and fell. He landed on itachi and climbed onto his back. Itachi landed on the ground with a freaked kisame on his back.

Itachi noticed kisame on his back and panicked, like any other animal would if they found a nine-foot shark on their back. He kicked and jumped trying to get him off. But only succeeding in giving kisame the run of his life! Itachi continued to ram himself into walls in an attempt to dislodge kisame. Kisame was a little worried, if itachi kept this up he'd end up killing himself! Kisame held onto itachi's black fur with one hand and rode like a bull rider. Earning laughs and cheers from surviving members.

Sasuke watched with amusement and disgust, as itachi was rode on like some horse. But he had to agree it was rather funny, considering it was big-bad itachi being ridden. Naruto watched with a confused look while sakura just stared in shock. Only when itachi howled in pain from a kunai in he side did he jump through the waterfall and into the action.

Kisame was on the floor with wide eyes as a kunai flew right past his face and hit itachi in the side. He looked from where it came from and was shocked to see…the leader! He was stumbling towards the fallen uchiha holding his neck, which was bleeding prosperously. Itachi tried to stand but the leader stomped his foot on itachi's back and slammed him onto the ground. Itachi whined as the pain from the kunai started to get worse. "How…d-dare you…I-I…took y-you in and…g-gave you a j-job…and this…this is how…you r-repay me!" spattered the leader, blood spitting out with each word. (Charming)

Then out of nowhere a shurikan flew in and…cut off the leaders head. The leader's decapitated body fell on the floor next to an unconscious itachi. Sasuke appeared out of the shadows wear an ANBU uniform. The remaining Akatsuki members fled, leaving only kisame and deidera. Who slowly walked up to itachi's fallen body. Kisame kneeled down next to his ex-partner and pulled out the kunai. "Dammit!" he cursed. Sasuke walked up ti kisame and glared. Not that he could see it through the weasel mask.

…_**In the background outside…the sun rose…casting it's golden rays through the falling water…**_

The light hit itachi's body and it started to glow silver again. Sasuke and kisame watched as the black werewolf before them changed back into the raven hair sharingan master. Who was still unconscious on his back. Sasuke kneeled down next to his brother and removed his mask. "Itachi?" he said shaking his shoulder a bit. Nothing. Sasuke looked up to meet kisame's eyes. "Is he dead?" asked deidera from behind kisame. Kisame shrugged. "Itachi!" again nothing. Then… "I thought I told you to stay out of my room." Sasuke smirked as itachi opened his eye to look at him. "That was what…. thirteen years ago…get over yourself." Itachi smirked as he pulled the mask on top of sasuke's head and released it. SMACK! "Oww!" yelped sasuke as it smacked back into his face.

Kisame laughed and deidera sighed. Itachi sat up, gripping his side. It was bleeding still. _"Yo Lycon…you there?" _thought itachi. _**"Well look who's finally back…what happened?" **"You're kidding me right? You didn't catch the battle or anything?" **"Nothing, the last thing I remember was blacking out back in the uchiha compound." **"Your hopeless." _

"You ok itachi?" asked kisame. "Yeah…but I need a vacation." With said itachi ran a hand through his jet-black hair. Sasuke smiled. "Well we've got one more journey ahead of us now itachi."itachi looked at sasuke dumbfounded. "Come again?" sasuke slapped itachi on the shoulder and stood. "We've got to hunt down the werewolf that bit you…unless you want to stay a werewolf for ever?" Itachi stood up faster then you could say 'HELL NO!' which is what he said.Every one laughed at that.

Naruto and sakura walked into view. "well you can count us in!" "Yeah, we're coming with you itachi…" sasuke smiled and itachi sighed. "I'm not the social type but hey, the more the merrier."

With that deidera fixed up itachi's wounds, then they all left for The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Ready for their next journey to find and slay the silver wolf to free itachi of his curse.

…_**Though again…they failed to notice the evil yellow eyes watching them leave…**_

"_**Come come come uchiha itachi…for I will be waiting…"**_

_**THE END!!!!!**_

A.N//// Well I had to cut it there other wise there wouldn't be any thing left for a sequel now would there? Well what did you think? Good, bad…what? I'm going to start the sequel near the middle of June so I can finish Mistaken Gender…hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I love typing…I type faster then a secretary! And I know that for a fact! My brothers one and he and I had a race! He's fast… but know where near as fast as me!!!! I've got coordinator skills!!! Not…(sniffs) I wish! Any who review for some request's on pairings in the sequel ok.

_**P.S/// I'm going to write a story that any gundam seed fans would like. It's an anime crossover… It's going to be called "UNLEASHED" it's an A.U about kira's life after the first war…and the truth about what he is…just so you know…in the story…he's not just the ultimate coordinator…he's a YOUKAI!! Request's on what kind of YOUKAI are welcome just send me a message and I'll choose the best idea ok? The title is unleashed because that's pretty much what happens. Lacus and kira are engaged and expecting their first child, when Lacus is killed in a Tourist attack on her shuttle going to visit kira in orb, kira is torn with grief until something happens…his total emotion break down unlocked something hidden in his D.N.A…what is it…and how is he able to do all the things he can? Will Athrun and Cagalli be able to save kira from his inner beast and the people who want to capture and study him? Or will kira live his life as a lonely demon…and what's this about a man with waist length white hair…he says's he's after kira's? What the hell! **_

Tata!


End file.
